Magnetic sensors and in particular magnetic-recording sensors are complex devices fabricated by sensor-layer-structure deposition processes. The performance of magnetic sensors depends critically on the quality and properties of the sensor-layer-structure from which the sensors are fabricated. It is essential to be able to accurately characterize parameters related to these properties during the fabrication process.
In particular, recent advances in technology such as TMR sensor technology have made properties related to the magnetic-recording sensor of critical importance for quality control, because properties, for example, amplitude and sensitivity, of the magnetic-recording sensor depend critically on the quality of the TMR sensor-layer structure. The necessity of controlling of the properties of the TMR sensor-layer structure and their accurate characterization has been further increased by the use of nanostructures in the thin films comprising the TMR sensor-layer structure. Moreover, miniaturization to meet the demands of higher recording densities has created a greater need for accurately determining parameters characterizing the TMR sensor-layer structure.